


Cafe

by Robronobsession



Series: Cafe [1]
Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert meet in A cafe in France. Aaron doesn't know the word for coffee so Robert helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

I've lived here for about 5 years now. I didn't really know where to go after my dad kick me out. No money, no house, no friends, no family out side of the village. Well there is sandy and tommy but I haven't seen them since I was a kid. I stayed in England for a bit but I got offered a job here. France. I learnt French at school, thought it was useless then, I'm glad I did now though. 

I'm sat at my local cafe on my lunch break. Minding my own business when I hear a argument from the counter. "Coffee mate." The guy huffs in frustration. " I thought it was from France anyway. That stuff. Coffee." I already have a massive smile on my face I don't know why,I just do. I have this feeling in side of me and I don't know what it is. I look up from my mug to look at the guy. He's pointing at the coffee machines and trying to mime what he means. It's so cute. I get up, I've just finished my coffee any way, and head to the counter. "une café pour la homme." I point to the man ,so confused and frustrated, at the counter. As I reach the counter I see him. He is single handedly the most beautiful man I've ever seen. No, most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm speechless. My mouths gone dry and it feels like my hart has stopped, jumped out of my chest and is praying to be swapped for his. I can see he looks confused. I'm not sure if it's my expression or that he doesn't know I just ordered him a drink. I think it was the latter. The man behind the desk hands him his coffee then nods to me when he's still a bit confused. "O. O. Thanks mate. Not too good at French." He puts his hand out to shake mine so I take it with a large swallow as I do so to try and remember how to speak. "No problem mate." I say with a shy smile on my face my eyes wandering all over his dark blue overalls. He has a black shirt on underneath, his overalls tied around his waist. God I want to know what's under them overalls and that shirt and... My thoughts are cut short by him talking.  
"I'm Aaron by the way." We take are hands away then and that's when my smile grows.  
As I think over his name trying to remember my own his eyes wonder. Over my face, over my body then stops at my croch . I can see in his eyes what he's thinking. "Robert." Then his eyes slowly make there way back to my face.He has a shy but mischievous smile playing on his lips as he looks at me. "I've got to go. Thanks for the coffee Robert." God I love the way he says my name. I want to hear him shouting that name as he begs for more. I want to hear him say it every morning when I wake up. When we're at the shops or having lunch or down the end of a altar.  
He remembers that he's meant to pay when the waiter Coffs at him "o shit sorry mate." He,s fiddling around trying to get the money. I hold up my hand and take out my wallet. "No mate you don't ha..." I stop him.  
"It's just a coffee mate it's hardly expensive." He smiles at me before turning to leave and just as he reaches the door he turns "thanks Robert."  
"No problem Aaron." He leaves then and I pay. Yep I'm gone. Head over heels for A guy I just met and will probably never see again. 

I spend the rest of the day thinking about him; his face, his body, that shy little smile he did as his eyes met with mine. I imagine saying his name as I climax, when I wake up in the morning and his face is the first thing I see and yep I would definitely say it at the end of a altar. Why am I like this I'm never like this not with guys or girls definitely not with guys I've just met.

I get a letter later that day. It's from vic. I haven't seen her in years but I sent her a letter and it must of had my address on it. I open it and it's a invitation. 

Dear Robert

You are invited to the wedding of

Victoria Sugden and Adam Barton 

1:30, 1 December 2014

We'd love for you to be there

Xx Vic and Adam xX

I can't believe my baby sister is getting married. Well I'm going. I don't care what Andy or anyone thinks, it's my sisters wedding and I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's in two weeks time so I've got time to get a suit and a present.


	2. Home

I Can't believe I'm back. Emmerdale. I haven't been here since my dads funeral. I left a rose there this morning, his grave. Its the day before Vic's wedding. I'm so nervous not about the wedding ,it's not like it's my wedding, but for showing my face again. Does Andy even know I'm coming? Does Dian? Does anyone? Or are they all expecting me to be there? Well to late now. I'm standing outside the pub door. I can hear them inside vic and Diana I can hear them laughing and talking. I open the door it's not opening time yet so it's empty. The laughter soon turns in to silence when they see me then I drop my bag as vic runs in to my arms. "You came!"   
"What were you expecting me to do? Of course I came." I've missed this. I've missed her and I think I've even missed this place. "I can't believe you're going to be at my wedding!"   
"I can't believe you're getting married."  
"Oy. What you thought I'd be single forever?" I can tell she's joking by her voice.  
"Yep." She gives me a slap on the arm with a half pretend hurt face on. "You were just a kid when I left. Forgot that you've grown up I guess."  
"She hasn't much to be honest pet." Dian chips in. "Are you staying here or the b&b pet?"   
"Will you have room for me?"  
"Course we do pet. And your always welcome if you just wanted to pop in anytime."  
"Thanks Dian." "So who's this fella your marring then?"  
"I'll text him tell him to come over for you to meet him." 

We sit in the pub for a bit just talking. Catching up, not my stuff though I'm very vague about all the answers I give about where I've been but it's not really me there focusing on, but I like it. The door opens and a man with brown hair and muddy clothes walks in. He's a farmer ,vic said, which explains the clothes, he is fit though. Better looking than I was imagining actually. Yep. I definitely would. Shut up brain he's going to be your brother in law. I slept with my sister in law so I guess it's better just to think about sleeping with him then actually doing anything. "I'm Adam" he gives me a smile as he looks to vic as to say "Help.Who the hell is this guy?" "I'm Robert. Vic's brot..." He cuts me off as his brain quite obviously click's. "Yeah. Yeah. Vic said she invited you.Hi sorry I didn't know who you were." 

The pub is open now and people are coming up to me or just staring from a distance. Andy wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. Still not a overly warm welcome probably because he's back with Katie. She actually said hi though and was... well... Nice-ish I guess. I haven't seen Adam since this morning apparently some friend of his that he never sees is here for his wedding. He's going to be his best man which I don't get, vic said they were best mates, brothers, but if he's his best friend why doesn't he see him very much non of my business I suppose. Andy's walking vic down the aisle tomorrow ,which I get he's the oldest and he's been here for her where as I haven't.   
Adams brother is gay though according to vic, she doesn't know I like blokes but she blabbers on about everything, he's kinda cute. I think if there's no one better tomorrow I might go for it , just a one night stand though. I haven't been with anyone in about 3 weeks. The only person I've been thinking about since I met them was that guy at the cafe "Aaron" I keep fantasising about him. I'm going to sleep with someone tomorrow. To get Aaron out of my system. Well he hasn't been IN my system. That's the annoying part knowing that I'll probably never see him again and never do what I do in my dreams with him.


	3. Wedding day coffee

Cafe 3/5

 

It's Vics wedding day and she's running around like a mad women. Hair check ,mack-up check ,food check, cake check, dress check, church check. What else is there to be done? Diane sits her down on a chair and tells her not to move which she's so not happy about. "Stop sulking it's your wedding day you're meant to be happy."  
Death stare. Shit. Luckily Andy comes in before she kills me. "Alright bro?" He stops and looks between me and vic "what did you do?"   
"Told her to stop being so miserable on the happiest day of her life." Shit.  
Just set of the bomb. I walk out of the pub as she starts shouting at me. I need my americano so I head to the cafe. 

I ordered it to go as I've got to go back to the pub. I put the hood of my coat up as I can see and hear the rain outside. Vics goner be so mad about that. As I'm about halfway through the cafe to leave two blokes come in. Ones clearly Adam but I don't know who he's talking to is as their wearing a hoodie and walking so I can't see them but as I walk past them I turn and so does the hooded on. There laughing about needing the toilet and making weeing sounds to annoy the other. I see the side of his face as he talks to Adam. I can't see all of his face but it's him. It's Aaron. I'm so confused but I don't care , I walk back over to the counter as they go in to the toilets .  
"Can I have a coffee?"   
"That one to go as well?" The man standing behind the counter asks.  
"Yes. But could you give it to the person that was with Adam." I don't have the guts to say his name in case it's not him.  
"You mean Aaron?" My heart feels like its floating. It is him.  
"Yeah. Can... Can I write something on the cup before you give it to him."  
"Ok" he looks a bit puzzled but I write on the cup.  
"Could you not tell him that I got it for him? Just say it was some guy."  
The man has a smile on his face now. One that suggests he knows what I'm doing. "Course."

I'm on the way back the pub with a massive smile on my face. This is meant to be the happiest day of Vics life but it's definitely up the with the best days of my life. And it's not even noon.


	4. Free coffee Aaron's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's POV

Me and Adam have just come out of the toilets in the cafe. We're going to get two coffees to go because he'll get killed if he's late for his own wedding. I sit down on one of the sofas when Adam goes to order the drinks. I hear Bob speaking to Adam.  
"No Adam you don't have to pay." I turn around to see what's happening.  
"Are you sure Bob?"  
"It's your wedding day I think i can spare one cup of coffee for a wedding gift."  
"Sorry lad. Looks like your still have to pay for yours." Adam says to me with a smug smile on his face.   
"Someone already got him one." Me and Adam share a confused expression. "Some bloke. Came in here paid for a coffee and told me to give it to Adams friend."  
Mine and Adams faces have gotten even more confused. Adam hits my arm.  
"Got yourself a admirer." Bob hands Adam the drink and he gives it to me.  
"He wrote something on it." Bob says urging me to read it with his eyes, so I do.   
I don't even have to read it to tell its French. Maybe it's some guy I met in France. There's only one person that I want it to be though. Robert. The guy from the cafe who ordered my drink. I've been dreaming about him since we met ; his large hands, his beautiful blue eyes, his blonde hair, and that smile that could end wars or start them.   
I read the note on the cup. I have no idea what it says though.   
na savoir si vous voudrais être capable à ordre une si Je obtenu il pour vous.  
Adam looks at me like I'm a complete idiot. "So. What does it say?"  
"I don't know?"  
"What you mean you don't know?"  
"It's in French and I don't read French."   
"Give it hear." He snatches the cup out of my hand and takes out his phone from his pocket. "What are you doing?" I ask as he fiddles around with his phone.  
"Google translate." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Course sorry mate." I say in my most ironic voice. "What'd it say then?"  
"didn't know if you would be able to order so I got it for you." Adam has a face on like someone just tried to explain string theory to him but I know what it means and my massive smile is showing it. Adam looks at me and I know he's trying to figure it out.   
"There was this guy in France." Adam now has a cheeky smile on his face and I'm almost laughing with happiness I can't help it my body's just filled with a mixture of happiness, amazement and confusement.  
" I was at a cafe an I didn't know what coffee was in French and he just came over and ordered me a coffee."  
I can't believe he's hear. What did he do? Stalk me? Or is it just fate? I've never believed in fate before but how else would you explain it.  
" I thought coffee was coffee in French." Adam says I'm not sure what he was most confused about the note or that or that coffee isn't called coffee in France. "So did I mate." 

 

We walk back to his as I try to explain what was different about this guy.   
"The thing is I don't even know. He was just... I don't know." Adam looks at me I know he can tell I'm not saying all I'm thinking. "I don't know ok. It's just... When I looked at him it's like he gave me butterflies. Ok." Adam giggles at that a bit so I give him a dead arm and he stops. We change the subject then and don't talk about it anymore but it's still running through my head. I couldn't put the cup in the bin ,I just couldn't I guess it was special ,so I put it in my suitcase which is at Adams because I stayed hear last night.


	5. Free pint

I'm sitting in side the church now. I'm in one of the front rows because I'm Vics brother, but I don't really want to be here. I know that's a bad thing to say but I just can't believe Aaron was in the cafe. Maybe he lives here and was just on a holiday to France? I'm sure he likes me, or liked me, by the way he was looking. I'll have to ask vic when the weddings over who he is. 

I hear the door opening, we shut it because of how much it's raining, I look around and I can see Adam he's talking to someone but I can't see who. Before I can see Dian starts talking to me so I face her instead. "Can't quite believe it. It feels like only yesterday she was a kid." I smile at her and nod my head it does feel like that I only wish I could of seen her grow up though. Adam and the other man walks past then, and that's when I know who it is. It's Aaron I don't say anything because he's talking to Adam but Dian can see that my body language has changed. "Everything alright pet?"  
"Yeah. Who's he?" I nod to Aaron. He doesn't here us because he's to busy with Adam." Aaron. The best man. Adam doesn't see him much because he lives in France now. Moved out there with his boyfriend." I turn my head at that. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Well at least he's definitely in to guys but I can't help the rush of jealousy running through my body. "They broke up a while ago now though. Out there all on his own. Chas wants him moving back here, I think he will not just because of her nagging but I think he's missed the place." I know how he feels missing this place when you thought it would be the last place you'd miss. I'm trying to hide the massive smile on my face at knowing he's single but luckily I don't have to anymore because the music starts playing. 

Everyone stands up and looks to the door. Vic looks so beautiful. Jacks the ring bearer and Sarah is a flower girl. Everyone's eyes follow her as she makes her way to Adam.   
As am sitting down Aaron notices me, He looks shocked but his smile has gotten larger , I nod to him as I take my seat. 

The wedding goes with out a hitch my eyes moving from vic and Adam to Aaron all the way through. I stand up to leave at the end along with everyone else ,Aaron grabs my arm. "What are you doing here? " he asks me I just give him a cheeky smile before vanishing in to the crowd. 

Everyone's at the pub now and I've gotten two drinks. Chas gave me a odd look when I ordered two then a odder one when I didn't offer it to Andy. Aaron comes through the door and looks around I don't know if it's to find vic and Adam or me. But then when his eyes find me the corner of his lip curves upwards before he puts it back down. He wanders over and sits next to me and I give him the drink I got him and he takes it no questions asked and takes a sip. "So what are you doing at mu best mates wedding?" "Vics my sister." He smiles again then but hides it with his glass. I start to drink mine then. We sit there in a peaceful silence before I talk again.  
"So you live in France then."   
"Yep"   
"Yet you don't know what coffee is in French." I say. I'm trying and failing to hide my smile. "Everyone I know speaks English. Haven't been to that part of France before."  
"So you live in France but know no French."   
"I know some French."  
"Like what?" He scans my face then looks in to my eyes and says  
"Stuff I probably shouldn't say in public."  
"I don't think anyone else will understand you." I say leaning in closer to him his eyes are full of lust and I bet mine are too. He leans over and whispers into my ear, his stubble rubbing against my skin as he does so. I'm not going to repeat what he whispered but I don't think I want to know how he learnt it. He pulls away and starts to drink again whilst I'm just sat staring at him for a moment before I can start doing the same.

We're just sat here talking an drinking. We're at a booth now opposite each other on are second pint as vic and Adam come over. We both move so that they can sit down. Vic is beside me and Adam is next to Aaron. " So what's it feel like to be married then vic?" I ask looking over at her. I can see she has other things on her mind but I don't know what. "Can I have a word with you Robert?"   
"Course vic what about?" She stands up and starts walking to Andy's table so I follow.  
"What's this about vic?" I'm slightly worried now.   
"It's Aaron. He's gay and I don't want him getting the wrong impression and getting hurt."   
"Who says I'm giving him the wrong impression." I can hear laughing I turn around and it's from Aaron and Adams booth. I think Aaron's having a similar chat with Adam.  
"Vics right Rob. You're all cozy over there and he'll think you're coming on to him."   
I want to tell them that that is what I'm doing but Katie's given me a odd look.  
"Problem Katie?"   
"Yes. I bet you know he's gay and your just using him to pump up your ego."   
"Katie." Andy says with a apologetic look my way.  
"She's right you know. I did know he was gay." Both vic and Andy give me a discussed look whilst shaking their heads. "So you're just using him." Vic almost spits the words out. "No. I've changed a lot since when you last sore me."  
"No you haven't." Andy says. " you just use people to make you feel good." I shake my head. Just then Adam taps Vics shoulder shakes his head and gives her a look that she doesn't understand. "Sorry mate." Adam says.  
"Don't be sorry he knew Aaron was gay and was getting a ego boost." I can't be bothered to talk anymore. I see Aaron just inches away from me and grab him. Half the pub acts like they think I'm gonna hit him as I move him in front of me. I don't though and he knows I wasn't going to since the moment my hands touched his blazer because he's licked his lips. I pull him in close and kiss him. My hands move to his face and his are on my blazer pulling at it making the kiss deeper. When we pull away all of the pub are staring at us. Vic ,Dian , Katie, Andy and chas have all got there mouths open with shock. We haven't moved away yet. We're still breathless and are eyes are admiring the others face. I want to kiss him again so badly. I probably need to talk to Andy and everyone else though so we face them. There still speechless and I just can't be bothered. I look at Aaron grab his hand and start to walk to the back room. He walks ahead of me directing me to the back room and as soon as that door is closed are lips are once again locked on to each other's. We make are way to his room and do what I've been dreaming of for weeks.


End file.
